


日常爱情

by Niqkou



Category: Real Person Fiction, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, RPS注意, 居北 - Freeform, 朱白 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 20:57:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niqkou/pseuds/Niqkou
Summary: 一个关于居大爷和北大爷的日常琐碎故事
Relationships: 朱一龙/白宇
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	日常爱情

**Author's Note:**

> 朱白RPS，芥子世界之一，OOC，全文都是我胡编乱扯的，请勿上升真人！请勿上升真人！请勿上升真人！

午后两点正是冬季里最暖和舒适的时间，北宇笑呵呵地下楼，美滋滋跨上他的小绿车遛弯去了。

年轻时喜欢穿格子衫，戴老头帽，几件喜欢的衣服帽子翻来覆去地穿，就跟长在身上了似的，如今是奔六的人了，反而喜欢起鲜艳颜色来。

居一龙见北宇的衣柜里多了许多大红、大橙颜色的衣服，总是一脸无奈，北宇却笑嘻嘻地拍拍他肩膀，美其名曰“男人就要艳冠群芳”，套上鲜艳的橘色羽绒服跑了。

他今天穿的也是那件橘色羽绒服，在寒冬时节看起来格外温暖亮堂，北宇开开心心兜了几圈风，把车往超市门口一停，一会儿工夫就拎了满满两手出来。

他龙哥晚上想吃火锅，食材当然要来挑最新鲜的，北宇熟练地把几个袋子都固定好，又乐呵呵开着小绿车回家了。

到家时居一龙似乎也刚回来，即便换上了家居服，身上的凉气还没褪去。见北宇拎着东西，居一龙赶忙过去接了过来。

“哎不用不用，我拎到厨房就行，你那腰不能提重东西。”北宇不肯，可奈何不过他龙哥成长为帅老头了还是比他力气大。

“买这么多怎么不叫我接你？”居一龙把几个袋子都放在桌子上了，抬头看了北宇一眼，看到他身上那件鲜艳夺目的橘色羽绒服，嘴角温柔地勾了勾。

“能拿动，还弄那么麻烦干啥。”北宇把外套脱了，手还不老实地摸了下居一龙的脖子，冰的居一龙一缩肩膀。

“你幼不幼稚……”

“不都说老头儿就跟小孩儿没区别吗。”北宇边往卧室里溜边说，一会儿换好家居服出来了，又去洗了手，和居一龙肩并肩站在厨房里忙活。

北宇不太能吃辣，但居一龙是个无辣不欢的主。刚认识时北宇还挑战过居一龙吃的锅底，最终以疯狂打嗝告终了，后来北宇学了个乖，让鸳鸯锅充分发挥作用，他龙哥吃辣锅，他最多只吃微微辣。

在居一龙忙着弄火锅汤底时，北宇已经非常利落地配好了调料，居一龙习惯配一份油碟，一份干碟，每种调料放多少北宇早就记牢了，就算闭着眼睛也能精准地从调料碗里舀出刚好的量，配成油碟和干碟。

他自己则是胡乱试验，每次都弄不一样的料，这次他心血来潮多倒了些沙茶酱，拿筷子尖沾了点尝一尝，味道竟然还不错，北宇满意地点点头，坐下了，只等开锅往里下肉。

“要不要喝点啤酒？”

“要！”

居一龙的大眼睛弯了弯，转身去冰箱里拿了两罐啤酒出来，起开后递给北宇一罐。

“谢谢龙哥！”

北宇一笑，接过啤酒的时候抬头看了一眼居一龙的眼睛。

这么多年了，那双绝世无双的眼睛还是一样的动人心魄，就连岁月在眼角留下的痕迹也不过是多给这个男人添了些韵味罢了。

先下锅的是毛肚，快烫好的时候居一龙突然想起来忘记把抽纸拿过来了，连忙起身去拿，北宇见人背身走了，赶紧偷偷摸摸拿起筷子，把刚下了辣锅的毛肚夹出来放到自己的料碟里，又把菌锅里的毛肚夹出来放进居一龙的油碟里，等居一龙带着抽纸回来时装作无事发生。

“毛肚快烫老了，我给夹出来了。”

“啊，好，毛肚老了可不好吃。”居一龙温柔一笑，坐下来拿起筷子，开开心心地夹起躺在油碟里的毛肚，放进干碟里沾了沾，但咬到第一口的时候便立马察觉出了异样。

辣锅才有火锅的灵魂，这是居一龙的坚持，他不动声色地把毛肚吃完，眼睛眯了眯，无奈地磨了下后槽牙。

其实这种“狸猫换太子”的戏码北宇也不是第一次跟他演了，居一龙盯着北宇把毛肚吃完，什么都没说，又给两边都下了些鸭肠，等着老北同志“自食恶果”。

果不其然，他们沉默地各吃各的没多久，北宇就红着脸打起了嗝，居一龙忍着笑，起身给这位“老小孩”倒了杯温水，还轻轻帮他顺了顺背。

“你自己说说，多大的人了，还开这种玩笑，你无不无聊。”

北宇抱起杯子喝了几口，边打了个嗝，边嘿嘿一笑：

“这不是觉得各吃各的很无聊嘛，而且你不是也说，火锅就是要抢着吃才有意思？”

居一龙笑笑没说话，挑了些北宇爱吃的帮他下到菌锅里了。

最后下面条的环节一直是北宇最喜欢的，或许是因为身上流着西安人的血，天生就对面食情有独钟，北宇吃着火锅面，见辣锅那头煮出来的面条看起来更色香味俱全，举着碗挑了两筷子放到自己碗里，美滋滋地吃了。

他心想嗝都打了，不吃白不吃，好在面条不太辣。

在外面吃火锅比较省心，既不用费时间买食材准备，吃饱喝足后又不用费心力收拾，可在家里吃火锅更自在，所以他们更喜欢在家里吃。

鸳鸯锅见了底，桌子上的食材也都一扫而光了，居一龙利利索索地把锅碗瓢盆都捡下桌，北宇跟过去，一人刷碗一人擦干，动作默契到像机械化作业。

厨房不像里屋，暖气打的不太足，北宇站了一会儿脚腕都冰了，刚打了个喷嚏，居一龙的目光就扫了过来。

“你进屋吧，就剩两个碗了。”

“就剩两个碗所以更没必要提前退场啊。”北宇一笑，露出一口保养得当的白牙，“对了，你想看的球赛是今晚直播吗？”

“对。”居一龙点点头，加快手上的速度，迅速洗完最后两个碗，等北宇擦干放好后推着人就往屋里走。

“哎龙哥你慢点儿，一把年纪了，推一下散了可怎么办。”北宇笑嘻嘻地打趣。

“散不了。”居一龙随手把厨房的玻璃拉门给拉上了，开了电视，等北宇乖乖在沙发上坐下，弯腰摸了把北宇的脚腕。

“你去把袜子穿上。”

“不穿。”

“寒从脚起。”

“一会儿就热了。”

北宇一打横，往居一龙腿上一躺，正懒懒地打了个哈欠，脚上就飞过来条毯子，他顺脚蹬了一下，仰头看了看居一龙。

他龙哥咬牙冷笑的时候温柔又无奈，总让北宇想起沈巍，不过现在他不是赵云澜，他龙哥也不是沈巍。

北宇笑了笑，不安分的脚没再蹬毯子。

“你怎么懒的跟赵云澜似的？”

“……”

北宇一愣，为的是和他龙哥心有灵犀，可随即一想，他们心有灵犀不是平常事吗，又笑了。

北宇的每个角色里都有他自己的特质，这点居一龙也深有体会，于是后来，在不同气氛不同场合下，还会出现“你怎么跟杨修贤一样浪”“你怎么跟赵云澜一样不省心”等各种比喻句，语调不同，用途不同。

北宇默认了只属于他们两人的小情趣，偶尔还会故意假装生气“质问”居一龙到底喜欢谁，每次都以自己先笑出声而破功。

“谁叫你贤惠的像沈巍似的。”北宇优哉游哉地答，还冲居一龙抛了个媚眼。

猫咪的性子可没法因为年龄的增长转为狗狗性子，北宇舒舒服服地翻了个身，侧躺在居一龙的大腿上，当一个乖乖巧巧的陪看。

比赛直播中的“战事正酣”，北宇的嘴角微微勾起，抬起胳膊去摸居一龙的手，把居一龙正咬着的指甲从龙齿中解救出来。

“刚剪的指甲。”北宇提醒。

“哦，知道了。”居一龙答。

这人心思都在球赛上呢，嘴上应着“知道”，可习惯是改不掉的，一紧张一着急又开始往嘴边送手指。

北宇眼睛盯着屏幕，手也没闲着，最后干脆把居一龙的两只手都抓在自己手里，一会儿捏捏指腹，一会儿捏捏掌心。

居一龙喜欢的球队赢下比赛时，他下意识起身欢呼，顺便把枕着他大腿的北宇拎了起来，还抱着转了两个圈，高兴的像个少年。

北宇任他龙哥表达完激动的心情，伸手拍拍老居同志的肱二头肌：

“嗯，还是很老当益壮啊！”

居一龙听到他这话脸就红了，北宇一挑眉，想到居一龙从他的话中听出来了别的意思，什么都没说，老花镜一戴，坐在沙发上玩起了手机游戏。

“对了，今天我碰到楼上的王阿姨了……她还真是喜欢你，她都快90了吧，还惦记着给你介绍对象呢。”

“啊？是吗？她没跟我说，我又没听到。”

“我听到了。”

“……”北宇把手机放下了，也不顾自己的游戏角色被敌军趁机砍了几刀，一双依旧明亮的眼睛向居一龙那边飘飘忽忽的。

北宇笑了笑，眼角的笑纹较年轻时深了些，可他在面对他龙哥的时候，眼中的少年气始终还在。

“哎呀，这么多年了，介绍多少个不还是只有你吗。”北宇伸手晃了晃手指上套着的萧邦对戒，抓着居一龙的手拽着人往浴室里拉，“走了走了，洗脸刷牙睡觉觉。”

装修时他们特意选了个双人洗脸池，两个人可以一同使用，不用挤着。北宇见居一龙早上刚刮好的胡子长出来了些，左手拿着牙刷，非要伸着右手去摸人家下巴，居一龙无奈地笑笑，推开那只不老实的手。

“好好刷牙。”居一龙对镜看了看自己的鬓角，又说了句：“明天帮我染一下吧，白头发又长出来了。”

“我看看？”北宇凑过去一边刷牙一边左看右看，“是长出来了，不过还行，你看我的也长出来了。”北宇转过身把牙刷完了，等回到卧室盖上被子准备睡觉的时候突然坐了起来，把居一龙吓了一跳。

“怎么了？”

“哎龙哥你说，人的头发会变白，胡子也会，眉毛也会，那腿毛会不会啊？”

“？”

居一龙一脑袋问号，北宇却已经掀起被子检查起腿毛来了，居一龙靠着枕头笑着看他，等到这老小孩确认完毕重新把被子盖上的时候凑过去问了句：

“怎么样？有吗？”

“没有。”

“那睡吧。”

“好嘞。”

于是熄灯睡觉。

这么多年了，北宇还是习惯性靠着床边睡，所以双人床的右侧空了好大一块位置，因为居一龙爱靠着北宇睡。

年纪越大觉越浅，好在半夜醒来时身边是热乎乎的爱人，叫人心里踏实得很。

聊着无聊又毫无意义的话题，可偏偏就是爱听，记得对方所有的习惯，可偏偏不觉得腻，这些细细碎碎的温柔和爱攒得多了，就攒成了长河，居一龙迷迷糊糊地想着明早或许可以帮北宇刮个胡子，而北宇迷迷糊糊想着的则是明天可得想着别忘了帮他龙哥把头发染一染。

就这么迷迷糊糊睡了一阵，北宇突然醒了。

“嗯？几点了……”

居一龙伸手摸到手机，眯着眼睛看了一眼：

“睡吧，才两点多。”

他声音含糊地答，还伸手轻轻拍了拍北宇的肚子，哄他的老小孩睡觉。

“哦。明早吃热干面么？”

“吃。”

“我也吃，那睡吧。”

北宇往居一龙那边挪了一下，觉得现在的姿势很舒服，又心情舒畅地睡了。

** **END** **


End file.
